


Just Pretend

by Boom_Chris



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of abuse, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade need to pretend to be engaged to fool Peter's Aunt. Eventually they stop pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/140169363607/you-broke-off-your-engagement-with-your-long-time) prompt

 

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Aunt May exclaimed.

“Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet him too,” Peter responded with fake enthusiasm.

“Oh Peter. He’s your fiancé! I was going to meet him eventually. Besides you've barely told me anything about him. If you won't tell me about him, then I'll have to talk to him myself.”

Peter groaned. He was so screwed and Aunt May was just making this worse.

“Oh don't be worried. I won't embarrass you, well maybe a little.”

He groaned again. He loved his aunt but at times she was a bit too much.

She laughed, “I’ll be good, alright? See you two on Saturday! Love you! Bye!”

“Love you too. Goodbye.”

He hung and tossed his phone on his couch. He sighed before sitting down next to it.

He was completely, utterly fucked.

“What can I do? What can I do?” Peter started pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a solution.

He realized that he could only do one thing. He shook his head and picked up his phone, dialing his best friend’s number.

“Petey-pie! How’s it going? Whatcha doing?” Wade answered with a cheery voice.

“Listen Wade, I need your help. Could you please come over?” Peter responded with a more serious tone.

“Sure! I’ll be over in one minute. Exactly! You can time me!” Wade quickly hung up.

Peter shook his head. Of course Wade was close by. Wade always seemed to be near him. Wade was really attached to him, it was obvious, but Peter didn't mind. Sometimes he enjoyed it.

About a minute later Wade climbed through his window, fully dressed up in his suit.

“You know I have a door right?” Peter asked.

“I was trying to make an entrance, Petey!”

“Can you come sit down over here? I need to talk to you about something.”

Wade’s heart started beating quicker. Peter seemed very serious. He didn't know what to expect.

‘Maybe he’ll confess his love for me.’ Wade laughed at himself in his head. Peter would never love him. Peter had a fiancé and they were getting married soon. This had to be something else.

He sat down next to Peter, who looked very stressed.

“Okay. What's going on?” He asked.

“Alright, this is a long story. Please don't say anything until I'm done.”

Wade nodded and sat quietly, which is something he rarely did, but he was worried about Peter. Something was stressing him out and Wade wanted to help him.

“Ok. So you remember my fiancé, Chris, right? Well, he was abusive-”

Wade sat up and clenched his fists. ’No one is allowed to hurt my Peter! I’ll kill that asshole!’

Wade always hated Chris. He only put up with him to make Peter happy. Now he really hated him.

“I never told you because I loved him, well I thought I did, and I knew you would hurt him. I put up with it for a while. Eventually we started to get into fights and we’d yell at each other. Things stopped for a bit after he proposed. I made him promise he would never hurt me again. I told him that if he did, I would break up with him. Well last night he hurt me again, so I kicked him out and he won't be coming back.” He paused and Wade took this opportunity to speak.

“Well that's good right? I mean the asshole is long gone. You can move on now, find a better guy.”

“The fact that he's gone is the problem.”

Wade was confused. Peter was no longer around some abusive scumbag. That was good. Why did he think it was bad?

Peter saw the confused look on Wade’s face and quickly explained, “Ok so I told my Aunt May about my engagement. She wanted meet him. She was so happy and excited when she heard about Chris and me. I can't tell her that we broke up. It would break her heart. I just don't know what to do now.”

Wade finally understood. He was now determined to help Peter. He hated seeing him upset.

They sat in silence, both trying to come up with a solution. After a few minutes Wade thought of the perfect solution.

“I got it! We can pretend to be engaged!”

“What?! Are you insane?”

“Yes I am, but that's beside the point. If we pretend to be engaged then you won't have to disappoint your Aunt.”

“What do you get out of doing this, Wade?”

“Free butt groping?”

Peter glared at him, “No.”

“Fine. I’ll help you out of the kindness of my heart.” Wade batted his eyelashes innocently at Peter. Even though he was wearing a mask, Peter seemed notice.

“I'm going to pretend you're not lying to me right now. Ok, so let's say we do this and my Aunt buys it. What next? We actually get married?”

“I do, Petey-Pie.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I'm serious Wade. I don't think this will work.”

Wade sat silent for a minute before he whispered, “Well what if we actually date?”

He was blushing under the mask. He was never really serious when talking about his feelings. Mainly because every time he did, something bad would happen. He hoped this time wouldn’t be the same.

“Are you being serious? You actually want to date me?” Peter asked, surprised.

Wade nodded slightly. He wasn't able to repeat himself. He was afraid to.

“Wade, look me in the eyes, please.”

He sat still until Peter put his hand on Wade’s. He glanced over at Peter before slowly pulling off his mask and throwing it on the floor. He slowly looked up at Peter.

His beautiful hazel eyes were unreadable. Wade wished he knew what Peter was thinking.

“Do you like me? Like, for real?” He asked quietly, moving a bit closer to Wade.

“Yes,” he responded fearfully.

Peter could only stare at Wade. He always thought Wade was joking when he was flirting with Peter.

Peter liked Wade too. He just realized it one day, back when they only knew each other as Spiderman and Deadpool. He even flirted with Wade a bit back then, but he shoved his feelings away after he met Chris. He didn't want a silly crush to ruin his relationship, and he didn't think Wade liked him back either. Flirting was just Wade’s thing.

But now, he realized that this wasn't a stupid crush. He had strong feelings for Wade, and Wade actually admitted to liking him back.

“I think this could work.”

“You mean pretending to be engaged?” Wade asked cautiously.

“Well we can pretend to be engaged and try dating for a while.”

“Well, what do you tell your Aunt about the wedding? Wasn't that supposed to happen in a few months?” Wade seemed to miss the second half of that sentence.

Peter paused to think before speaking again. “I could tell her that we decided to wait. I mean Chris and I did kinda rush things…”

It was silent for a minute before Peter smiled.

“So, Wade Wilson, will you be my boyfriend?”

Wade’s heart stopped. He didn't think Peter was serious. Wade loved Peter, but he never thought he would get the chance to actually date him, especially after Chris came around.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

Wade smiled and nodded, momentarily unable to speak. It was the first time in a while he felt this happy.

Peter couldn't help but smile back at Wade. He looked so happy and unlike himself, but in a good way.

“Does this mean I can grope your butt now?” Wade smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes. Normal Wade was back.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Wade temporarily moved in. Things were a bit awkward but Wade would crack a joke and Peter would laugh or roll his eyes.

They bonded for a few days, getting more comfortable with their new relationship. Peter also prepped Wade for his Aunt.

“I’ll be a good boy!”

Peter gave Wade a look. “Sometimes you don't have a filter. You can't say certain stuff to my Aunt.”

“I won't tell her that I kill people for a living.”

“You also can't mention anything about Spider-man or Deadpool-”

“Got it.”

“-And could you please keep it PG?”

“But that’s no fun!” Wade groaned.

“Too bad. I don't want you freaking out my Aunt.”

“She will love me. I'm very likable!”

Peter rolled his eyes. While he could deal with Wade’s antics, Wade’s certainly driven others away with them.

“Whatever. Just be on your best behavior.” Peter finally responded.

“Ugh. When did you become my mom?”

“Seriously? Mom? I'm not a girl.”

“Break gender roles, Petey. Be a mom.” Wade teased.

“Sometimes you're just too much, Wade.” Peter kissed Wade on the cheek, earning a blush, before he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

It was now Saturday and Peter was nervous. He was afraid that his Aunt somehow knew, or that Wade would accidentally say something, or some other horrible thing would happen.

Wade noticed that Peter was freaking out. He walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around him. Peter relaxed slightly.

“What's on your mind, Petey-pie?”

“I'm just worried that she'll find out and be upset.” He responded quietly.

“I promised I won't say anything. You're not gonna saying anything, so we’ll be fine.”

Peter relaxed a bit more and returned Wade’s hug.

“We should probably go soon though. I don't wanna be late meeting the one and only May Parker.” Wade grinned.

Peter laughed. Wade couldn't stay serious for more than a second. He pulled away from Wade and grabbed his hand.

“Alright, let's go you dork.”

“Dork? You think I'm a dor-” Peter cut Wade off with a quick kiss on the lips.

Wade was stunned. This was their first kiss. Unfortunately for both of them, Peter pulled away. His cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

“Like you said, we can't be late.”

And with that, Peter dragged Wade out of their apartment and towards his car. 

 

* * *

 

They held hands as they walked up to Aunt May’s front door, but before Peter could even knock, his Aunt opened the door and hugged both of them.

“Hello Peter! Please introduce me to your lovely fiancé here.”

“Aunt May, this Wade. Wade, this is my Aunt May.”

Wade smiled. She pulled him in for another hug.

“I'm glad I could finally meet you! You can call me May. We have a lot to talk about since Peter refused to tell me anything, not even your name! Oh Peter, were you afraid I would like him? He looks like such a wonderful young man. Come in you two.”

Wade didn't seem fazed by how talkative his Aunt was. Maybe he finally found someone who likes to talk as much as he does. He actually seemed really relieved that his face didn’t put her off either.

Wade smiled at Peter. “I like her,” he said while following his Aunt into the house.

Peter followed Wade into his Aunt’s house. They followed her to the dining room where she made dinner for the three of them. She invited the couple to sit down opposite of her. Not surprisingly, Wade started eating immediately.

“You’re an amazing cook, May,” he complimented. Their conversation took off from there. Peter just sat and ate while the two talked. The conversation was going fine until she brought up the wedding.

“So when is the wedding again? Did you two pick a date?”

Wade went silent and glanced at Peter.

“Well, um, we decided we’re gonna wait a bit before we get married,” he nervously responded.

“Why is that?” She asked, sounding concerned.

“Well I think we rushed things. I mean we were only together for like 6 months before he proposed.”

“Oh. Well as long as you two are okay, I will support your decision,” She smiled.

“Thanks Aunt May.”

After eating, they continued to talk. While Peter was listening, he imagined this situation with Chris. It would’ve gone much different.

Chris could be pretty rude sometimes, especially when he didn't like somebody. He also didn't have a lot of patience and wasn't real friendly. Aunt May would’ve been nice but would later tell Peter she didn't like him.

After really thinking about it, Peter had no idea why he even liked Chris. Maybe it was just the sex and abuse that kept him in the relationship.

He looked over at Wade, smiling at the genuine happiness on his face. Sure Wade had scars, but he was still beautiful, inside and out. And despite the fact he was a bit crazy and overly sexual, Peter loved his personality. Wade made him so happy.

Wade had to call Peter’s name a few times to bring him back to reality.

“Sorry,” he apologized and looked towards his Aunt. She smiled at him.

“It was so great to finally meet Wade. You two are such a great couple. And I'll be waiting for my wedding invitation.”

Wade chuckled and grabbed Peter’s hand.

“Hopefully you'll be getting one soon,” he responded while smiling towards Peter. Peter blushed slightly.

They both said goodbye to Aunt May before leaving and heading home. Once they returned to Peter’s apartment, he attacked Wade’s face with kisses.

“That went great. She loved you,” he finally said, wrapping his arms around Wade’s torso.

“Well duh! I'm awesome!”

Peter laughed and shook his head. “God, I love you, you big idiot.”

Wade’s face went red. He didn't expect to hear Peter say that.

“I-I love you too,” he stuttered, slightly shocked.

Peter pulled Wade in for a kiss. After they pulled away, Peter wrapped his arms around Wade once again, just wanting to be close to him. They stood in silence for a minute before Wade spoke up.

“Sorry to kill the moment, but quick question, will you kill me if I do something really crazy right now?” He asked.

“That depends… What are you going to do?”

Peter was curious and a bit concerned. Normal Wade was a bit crazy, but if he thought he was doing something crazy, things could get bad.

“Well...” he took a step back and got down on one knee. Peter looked shocked. “What if I asked you to marry me, for real?”

Wade was right. This was insane, but for once Peter thought he could actually top Wade’s craziness.

“I would say yes.”

Wade stood up and kissed Peter. He was pretty shocked he actually said yes, but mostly happy. The happiest he's ever been actually.

“I love you so much, Peter.”

“I love you just as much, Wade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](https://boom-its-chris.tumblr.com/) for updates and more!


End file.
